Knights of the Empire
The Imperial Knights is a Force based group within the Empire formed under Maxus Gerhard. It was formed in 17 ABY. The Imperial Knights are a highly skilled Force group that are trained in harsh conditions to become the ultimate warrior for the Galactic Empire. Trained in lightsaber combat, military tactics, and the ways of the Force. The Imperial Knights reject the Dark-side of the Force but aren't Light-siders as their Jedi predecessor are. The Knights view the Force as a tool and only a tool to better themselves and the Empire. The Knights hold the leader of the Empire above their own lives and will gladly give their lives for the cause of the Empire. It is the Knights duty to protect the people of the Empire and its leaders, but if one of the Knights goes rogue or loses their way; it is the Knights duty to either bring them back or to conduct swift punishment. The only punishment for leaving the Knights is death. Knights serve a lifelong serves to the order and to the Empire. Command Chain Master Knight Is the leader of the order, he is in charge of everything that goes on in the Imperial Knights and only answers to the leader of the Empire. The head Knight is the only one that holds the title of Master within the order and is the only one to appoint his or her successor. The Master Knight is the one who issues the missions or appoints other lower Knights to issue missions. The Master Knight will usually have a command chain to help with the training and recruitment for the order. Knight Knight are the the bulk of the order. They are skilled in lightsaber combat and military tactics. They have a strong connection with the Force and are trained in military combat. They are charged with conducting the training of the new candidates for the Knight Academy and have the power to issue missions for lower standing Knights. The senior Knights can hold other prestigious titles as Protectors, Instructors, and Generals. * Knight Protector is a experienced Knight that is assigned to high ranking officials within the Empire and is tasked with protecting that individual/s. Pretty much they are highly skilled bodyguards. * Knight Instructor is a Knight that is assigned to the Knights Academy on Coruscant. They are tasked with training the new initiates in the academy. * General is a Knight that is tasked to Imperial battle groups like Imperial Fleets or armies. In order to gain a General command, those Knights will have to be proficient in those particular fields. Knights are defined in rank by two things; time and grade. If Knights do well on missions and show their worth they are able to gain prestige within the Knights order and the the leader of the Empire. The other way to gain prestige is putting forth the time in serves, but this doesn't count if a Knight doesn't perfume to the level that the order expects them to be. If one Knight has difficulty on missions they will either stay at the Academy and conduct guard duty for the temple or will be placed under the command of a more skilled Knight for further mentoring. Squire Squires are the most senior of Initiates in the Knight Academy. They are Knights in training and are allowed to go on missions with experienced Knights, but only the top percentage of Squires are allow to go on missions with experienced Knights. The rest will have to further their studies at the Academy until Knighthood. * Initiates are students in the Knights Academy. Initiates cannot leave the premises of the Imperial Knights temple and don't receive a lightsaber until their eighth year at the academy. They are given training blades to conduct practice. You have to be seven standard years to be accepted at the Knights Academy Imperial Knights Listing The names are in alphabetic order. Master Knight * Maxus J. Gerhard Knight * Sierra Pryde * Henry Garrison * Palin Forge * Seth Forge Squire Category:Imperial Organizations